1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to driving circuits, and particularly, to a multi-phase driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a direct current to direct current (DC-DC) regulator system or an alternating current to direct current (AC-DC) regulator system uses a multi-phase driving circuit to drive a load. The multi-phase driving circuit ordinarily uses a multi-phase pulse-width modulation (PWM) controller to generate a plurality of PWM signals which have different phases, to provide a plurality of drivers. However, the amount of the PWM signals generated by the multi-phase PWM controller is finite, which may limit the amount of the drivers in the DC-DC or AC-DC regulator system. Furthermore, the multi-phase PWM controller is expensive.